gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Fleetwood Brougham
"Rise and shine, ladies!" -Fleetwood mimicking a drill instructor Lieutenant Fleetwood Eldorado Brougham (born Winston Mcculloch) is the Gmod OC of MrCadillacHimself. He is a member of the United States Marines, HECU. His theme the alpha version of , "Diabolical Adrenaline Guitar", Appearance Fleetwood is a middle-aged man, wearing a black-and-white camouflaged uniform. He wears a green-and-black Power Combat Vest on top, with a red beret atop his head. Since he uses variations of the Male 06 model from Half-Life 2, minor details, such as his hair color and facial hair can differ slightly. Fleetwood is also known to wear the standard City 17 boiler suit at times, or a cream-colored shirt with blue jeans and a Combine identi-band. In some appearances, he wears the same uniform as the hostages in Counter-Strike: Source. In a screenshot by Mr/Dr. Class, he is seen wearing a suit. Personality Though meaning well, Fleetwood is overconfident, rude, brash, and, at times, debatably evil. When briefing his troops during "Half-Life: Higher Caliber", he gave a speech reminiscent of Gunnery Sergeant Hartman, from the 1987 film, "Full Metal Jacket". Despite this, there are moments when his good side shines. In "Fleetwood in Italy", after a terrorist sniper mortally wounded his squad member, Fleetwood avenged his "death" by killing the sniper with a crack shot from his M4A1 rifle. After the "drill sergeant" show, Fleetwood immediately lightened up, and was rather friendly to his squad. He is also shown to be a rather caring soul, despite his constant crossing of the line. History Early Life and Signing On Winston Mcculloch was born on the 7th of November, 1974, to a logging family in Olympia, Washingon. He signed into the United States Army in 1990, and participated in Operation Desert Storm. During his time overseas, he was transferred the the US Marines, Hazardous Environment Combat Unit, or HECU, for short. Shortly after, he was promoted to corporal, then to sergeant, and so on, until, by the time of the Black Mesa Incident in 1998, he was a well-respected lieutenant. During his time at the HECU home base in Santego, Arizona, he began to be referred to as, "Fleetwood Brougham" by some soldiers, due to his 1986 Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham. The nickname stuck, and Mcculloch was a phrase seldom heard in the barracks. Black Mesa Incident During the morning of May 16th, 1998, the Joint Base Santego in Arizona recieved a distress call from the Black Mesa Research Facility, in nearby Black Mesa, New Mexico. The base responded by dispatching 5 Ospreys, each codnamed "Goose". Fleetwood was onboard Goose 1, with several other marines, including Corporal Bradley Cooper, Private Phil Charles, and Private Jose DeVargaas. Once there, they set to work, interrogating scientists, including Doctor Eli Vance, Doctor Isaac Kleiner, and the administrator, Wallace Breen. Fleetwood treated Breen especially rough, beating him hourly with the butt of his rifle, and demanding to know what the cause of the Resonance Cascade was. The squad was known as "The Black Riders" from then on, and the name evoked fear in survivors long after the incident. After Freeman was designated the number-one priority, Phil Charles fell into a vat of medical waste, and died. Corporal William Pittenger, a medic, promptly took his place in the squad. The Black Riders cruised the abandoned rail system in Sector E, following Freeman. At one point, they managed to pass him by, and destroy a rail elevator, hoping it would hinder his progress. Fleetwood finally got his shot at Freeman while assisting a gun emplacement. Unfortunately, he was wounded, and passed out due to blood loss. The next day, the lieutenant awoke to find the rocket launched, the mission in jeapordy, and himself in a hospital cot. His condition had improved, and he was sent back out, to guard Sector G Hydroelectric. Eventually, Freeman did come along, but easily defeated them. After following him for more than three hours, the order was given to pull out, and the squad regrouped. Sadly, the Black Riders did not make it to the evacuation, and decided to give up hunting Freeman. They escaped with Vance, Kleiner and Breen via the New Mexico Railway, and an 1890's steam locomotive, but found themselves in the desert, with the track sabotaged by Black Operatives. They managed to float into the nearest town on a creek, using a leaky rowboat, and debris drifting down from the Facility upstream. Present Day Fleetwood lives in Eustace and Muriel's farmhouse in Nowhere, Kansas. He is still and active member of the HECU, and will occaisionally travel to Equestria to assist in alien cleanup efforts there. He is friends with Corporal Cooper, Doctor Class, and Adrian Shephard, not to mention the rest of his former squad members. Seven Hour War and Half-Life 2 Fleetwood and his squad participated in fighting the Combine invasion, and did so, far after the war had ended. The US government, in exile in the farthest reaches of Alaska, worked in coalition with the Lambda Resistance to fight the Combine, with The Black Riders constantly traveling to assist them. Vehicles It could be worth noting that Brougham is an automobile enthusiast. He has owned at least two cars in his life, and tends to buy General Motors products, although his Plymouth is an exception. Fleetwood owns a dark red, 1986 Cadillac Brougham. It seems to be in rather rough shape, with dust and dirt accumulating on the automobile's hood and roof, missing hubcabs, and ripped interior. It was driven during the early '90's, during the period he was stationed at Santego Base. Despite the Caddy being the source of his nickname, he is seen to use his second car much more, a 1969 Plymouth Sport Fury. For every reason the Cadillac is a beater, the Fury is worse. One headlight is missing, the door is covered in dings, the trunk will not close completely, and the tires are nearly completely-bald. The car was purchased by Fleetwood from three redneck farmhands, who lived near Santego. It had sat in a field for twenty-five years, and used as a shooting target. It makes up for its looks in its speed. During the events of Half-Life 2, it was used as a Rebel ambulance, and gained the title of fastest (and ugliest) car in The Wasteland. Its projected top speed is 135 miles per hour. Fleetwood's driving style can be described as 'Reckless' at best. During 'Vertigo (Tennis With Astral Heart)', he disregarded nearly every traffic law, in an attempt to pay his property rent in time. In another video, he has been seen running over Black Mesa Scientists with his Plymouth Fury. It can be speculated that the Cadillac Brougham is not driven, because of being damaged in a traffic accident. Video Apperances Fleetwood has appeared in almost every Gmod video of MrCadillacHimself's, and some by Astral Heart. His first appearance was, "Half-Life: Higher Caliber Trailer", and the Deviantart comic, "Fleetwood in Italy". In the the smexual video, 'PiiP or PooP?', Fleetwood makes a brief cameo, as the final contender. His only line is, 'Uh...SeeS?'